Clex and the Jack O'Lantern
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Clark is determined to share the joys of the holiday with his beloved Lex. Clex Slash Goodness! Fifth in Will's Halloween stories for my beloved Jack and our darling babies, year 2012.


Title: "Clex and the Jack O'Lantern"  
Dedicated To: With infinite love to my wonderous, magical, and always inspirational beloved husband, Jack, with whom I'm blessed to be celebrating our seventh anniversary! And, as always, to our darling children, too!  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Clark is determined to share the joys of the holiday with his beloved Lex.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 1,056  
Date Written: 1 September, 2012  
Series: The fifth of Pirate Turner's Halloween stories for 2012  
Disclaimer: Clark, Martha, and Jonathan Kent; Lex Luthor; Smallville, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are © & TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh, come on, Lex. Go ahead and cut it. You'll enjoy it." Clark beamed sweetly at his beloved. "I promise."

"I just can not comprehend what all the fuss is about," Lex said. It wasn't the first time Clark had heard that particular complaint. He'd been trying all afternoon to share the magic of the holiday with his sweetheart, and no matter rather they went apple bobbing, tried on costumes, or jumped into piles of leaves - or, rather, he jumped into the leaves and pulled Lex in with him -, his boyfriend remained reluctant to enjoy the holiday.

"Some people consider carving pumpkins art," he tried to tell him.

Lex waved the tiny knife Clark had given him. "Picasso and Rembrandt," he replied, unaware that Clark had no idea of whom he was referring, "are artists. This . . . I'm not quite sure what this is."

Clark pressed his lips together to silence the sigh building within him. "Just try it," he urged again. "Besides, you like Mom's pumpkin pies, right?"

"Yes," Lex answered warily, uncertain what Martha's delicious pies could possibly have to do with carving silly faces into pumpkins.

"Well, she has a rule for this time of the year. If we don't carve the pumpkin, she won't use the meat."

"The meat?" Lex blinked, then looked at Clark as though he'd finally taken complete leave of his senses. "What meat? Clark, this is a vegetable!"

"It's what you call the . . . the goo, Lex."

"It's not what I call it. It's a vegetable, not meat!"

Clark shut his eyes and again barely managed to stop his frustration from releasing. He counted to ten, then reopened his blue orbs and looked squarely at the man who, though he loved him with all of his heart, could be such a colossal pain at times. "The stuff inside the pumpkin, the stuff that we cut out already, that's laying in that bowl," he pointed to the bowl in question, "is called meat." He shrugged. "I didn't make the term up. I don't know who started calling it that or why, but that's what it is."

Lex had seen the look that had passed over his love's handsome face before he had shut his eyes. He knew Clark was trying hard to bring him into a holiday that he loved. He was trying to involve him in all the things his family usually did for the holiday, because he wanted him to be a part of his family. Lex felt the pain of remorse in his heart. He wanted to be a part of Clark's family and wanted to share in their activities like a normal family. He had just been so frustrated with his problems at work earlier that day that, despite Clark's best efforts, he seemed unable to settle down, let loose, and go with the flow of the silly holiday.

But Clark was still trying. He was putting up with his temper, because he loved him. He wasn't going to stop trying to involve him, and he wasn't going to hush until Lex carved this pumpkin. Lex eyed the pumpkin before him and bit back a shudder of distaste as he thought back over all the silly and even stupid faces he'd witnessed on jack o'lanterns in the past.

"Just think of something," Clark urged him quietly, "anything, and draw it."

Lex was no artist. He'd probably cut the pumpkin to pieces and whatever he tried to make would not be decipherable. But Clark wanted him to try so badly, and he had enjoyed the tousle in the leaves and what had followed afterwards in the barn. At last, he touched the knife to the pumpkin's face and began to carve. He tried not to feel anxious as Clark watched him with bated breath. It wasn't quite as hard to slice the pumpkin's shell as he thought it would be or to guide his knife.

Still, it required concentration, and Lex was completely unaware of how the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he focused entirely on what he was making. Clark, however, most certainly wasn't and smiled at the sight. It was all he could do to keep from stooping down and kissing his man, but he didn't want to interrupt Lex now that he was finally making an effort to include himself in the Halloween festivities. He watched him work, thinking of how cute his tongue was and imagining the things he would like to do to it, how he would kiss it later that evening, how he would like to catch it, gently of course, between his teeth, how he'd like to slide his tongue across, over, and around it, and how he'd like to feel his hot, wet tongue trailing on his . . .

Clark swallowed hard and almost jumped as Lex suddenly announced, "There. All done. Now all we need is a cape."

"Huh?" Clark blinked in confusion. With a proud smile, Lex turned his pumpkin around. A giant S was carved into its front. Clark grinned. "All we need," he agreed, "is a cape and a candle."

Soon, they had the little, would-be heroic jack o'lantern finished. Clark placed his beloved Lex's handiwork proudly at the front of the barn for all to see, then turned around and wrapped him in a huge and tight hug. "I knew you'd like doing it."

Lex had to admit that creating his very first jack o'lantern had turned out to be fun, but still, there were other things he much preferred doing. He whispered one into Clark's ear as he hugged him. Clark blushed a deep red, but his smile grew. He hugged him more tightly and began to kiss him with a murmured, "Maybe later, love, when my parents are asleep." They were still kissing when the sun set and the moon began to rise on the night that was said to be the most magical night of all the year. With an excitement akin to a child's finally bubbling in his heart, Lex found he could hardly wait to see what else the night would hold for them but doubted it could be much better than the nights they normally spent together for every night with his beloved Clark was a truly magical night indeed!

**The End**


End file.
